


Bravery: Not Just For Gryffindors

by ComeOnThrillMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe
Summary: Excerpt: “He would always answer with a lie because regardless of where he was, school or home, there was nowhere he could be that person. The person who was hopelessly in love with his best friend. The person who looked at both boys and girls at school and found them attractive, but then looked at his friend and melted.No one knew that Scorpius Granger-Malfoy.”Just an angsty/fluffy Scorbus piece with supportive and loving Dramione as parents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!

“It’s fucking unfair!” Albus yelled as he gripped the letter in his hands, crunching it beyond repair. “Just because James decided to take a year off to ‘find himself’ with Teddy, doesn’t mean this shit falls on me! Oh, who am I kidding? It always bloody well falls on me, doesn’t it?” 

Scorpius sat motionless in the Slytherin common room. He knew better in these situations than to answer his best friend when he was in one of his rants. 

“I got the best O.W.L.s in the family! The only person who did better than me, was you! And that’s because you have those scary, brilliant Granger-Malfoy genes dad’s always talking about.” 

Scorpius smirked to himself but did his best to keep it hidden. _Al thought he was brilliant_. 

Albus deflated finally and landed on the sofa next to Scorpius. As usual, Scorpius pretended to ignore how close their thighs were and how he could feel the heat from Albus’ forearm on his. Instead, he sat there and calmly looked at his friend as he came down from his high. 

“All I’m saying Scorp,” Albus’ voice was lower, quieter. “All I’m saying is I’m exhausted. I’m exhausted of being the son of Harry Fucking Potter.” 

Scorpius wanted to hold his friend. Wanted to take his hand and rub the back of it with his thumb. Wanted to hold him in a tight hug and feel his heart beat slow. Wanted to kiss the vein on his forehead that was clearly throbbing. 

But instead, he smiled. He smiled and said, “I know Al.” Because that’s what he always says. 

And just like always, Al returned the smile. And for now, that was enough. 

Albus moved towards the dorms and motioned his head, wordlessly asking if Scorpius was coming. Scorpius shook his head and muttered something about a non-existent potions assignment. Al took it and left without him. 

Scorpius sat on the sofa, ran his hands over his face and through his blonde hair. This was by no means the first rant he had had to sit through, but he couldn’t help but notice they were increasing in frequency. He knew Albus was struggling. Al was crumbling under the weight of his family’s expectations. With James gone and Lily still too young, Al was looked upon to achieve greatness. 

Scorpius knew he would. He knew it the same way he knew that when he went up to the dorms he would find his best friend’s curtains drawn around his bed. He knew it the same way he knew how his best friend took his tea and what he preferred to eat for breakfast. 

He knew it, because he loved him. Loved him more than a friend should love another friend. 

But for now, that’s all he could be. And he was...fine with that. 

Scorpius fixed his mood and smoothed his hair back down in the way his father always taught him to. He went into the dorms and found his best friend with his curtains drawn and silent. 

Scorpius sat across from Albus at breakfast the next morning as they always did. 

His mood seemed lighter, but there was still a hint of resentment in there that only Scorpius could properly see. 

Albus gathered his toast and smeared his jam on it until it ran over the sides. Then, as Scorpius knew he would, went back for more until the toast was crumbling from the weight. He moved to shove the toast into his mouth. 

“Hi Albus.” Marjorie Thimbelle walked past and shot Albus a wink that didn’t go unnoticed by Scorpius. Scorpius stopped his face from scowling at the fifth year Ravenclaw girl who had been making comments to Albus all year. 

“Hi.” Albus mumbled, crumbs falling out from around the sides of his mouth. He looked ridiculous, but Marjorie merely giggled to herself and continued walking. 

Scorpius noticed as Albus’ eyes trailed after the girl before settling back on his toast with a faint smile. 

Scorpius wished he was the one to place that smile on his friend. 

_Just let it go, Scorpius._

The Slytherin table soon was swept into conversation about the upcoming holiday - with all of them set to leave this afternoon. Scorpius loved Christmas break. It was the best time of the year in his opinion, and not because of the gifts or food or any of the other superficial things his friends were talking about. But because of his family. 

Guilt crept upon him as he saw his best friend’s face fall at the mention of going home. And while the break meant time away from Albus, which nearly killed Scorpius every single year, he had to admit that it was nice to just be in his own space with his parents. 

Plus, he would see Albus several times over the holiday, including the annual Christmas at the Burrow, which as the recent letter suggested, James would be attending. 

Scorpius knew he should feel bad for his friend, and he did. But he also knew that there wasn’t anything he could do for the boy. No matter how much he wanted to…

They shared a train carriage on the way to the station and Scorpius made sure to keep the conversation as far away from home, Christmas, or family as he could. 

When the train pulled in and he saw his mother and father holding hands and waiting for him on the platform, his smile grew wide. 

They stepped on to the platform and as much as he wanted to run straight towards his family, he glanced at Albus. The boy was pale and in no rush to get to his own family. Scorpius looked between Albus, his family, and his own family before deciding on his next action. 

He pulled Albus in for a hug. A hug they didn’t typically share, but one that wasn’t entirely foreign to them either. And if he lingered in the hug for too long, Albus didn’t say anything about it. 

He pulled away and Albus gave him a small smile. Scorpius walked towards his mother and father and tried to not think about how that smile was better than the one he had given stupid Marjorie Thimbelle.


	2. ‘That’ Scorpius Granger-Malfoy

Scorpius loved being back home. He loved the smell of his bedroom, the way his parents hugged him every chance they could, and the way everything always felt...right. 

Christmas at the Granger-Malfoy house was a special affair. Ever since he was born, or so he’s been told, Christmas Eve had been reserved for just the three of them. They had a beautiful and decadent meal together. They opened gifts and laughed and drank eggnog. They enjoyed their own company because they knew the next day would be pure chaos. 

Christmas at the Burrow was always fun but always a headache. Not once, in his entire existence, can Scorpius remember leaving Christmas Day and  _ not  _ being glad to go. He loved his extended family - he truly did, but there were just so many Weasleys… 

This Christmas was no exception. Albus’ parents had been in rare form with James and Teddy being home and that put Albus in a terrible mood the entire time. Scorpius loved the man, far more than he would ever care to admit, and because he loved him, he hated to see him like this. So withdrawn, moody, and all around unpleasant to be near. 

Not that Scorpius would ever say so. 

All of these things contributed to Scorpius’ joy in leaving the Burrow this Christmas. His family flooed back to their home and immediately crashed on the sofa. Moments of silence went by as they all gathered their thoughts and just appreciated the silence of a quiet house. He knew his parents never regretted only having one child. 

His dad was the first to speak. “Everything alright with Albus? He seemed...moodier than usual.” 

Scorpius smirked at the accurate statement. “Yeah, just James and...everything.” 

His mother nodded in understanding. She of all people understood the way her best friend could be about his children. They had had several arguments about it over the years. His mother chose to parent from a distance, always making sure her son knew he was loved and that he could do anything he wanted in life; be anyone he wanted. 

Mr. Potter, he was technically supposed to call him ‘uncle’ but seeing as how he was in love with his son he thought that was weird, took a different approach. Albus’ parents practiced tough love, high expectations, and a focus on their children’s futures. Scorpius had no doubt that Albus’ dad loved him, but he also knew that being who Mr. Potter was came with its own set of baggage. 

When James decided to leave after Hogwarts and travel with Teddy for a year, the Potters were pretty angry. More than once he heard Albus’ mother saying something along the lines of, “They’re going to galavant around Europe and end up getting half the continent pregnant.” 

And while Scorpius couldn’t deny this was a possibility, with James and Teddy being the way they were, he also couldn't help but scoff at the exaggeration. They eventually let them go after an agreement was made that James would come back after a year and become an auror, like his father. Like Albus was supposed to be. 

Scorpius’ mum was head of the DMLE and his father, too, was an auror. But Scorpius, like Albus, had never had an interest in the field. But Scorpius, unlike Albus, didn’t have parents who pushed him about it every chance they got. 

With Christmas over, Scorpius could look forward to just being home without all of the extra mess that came with the holiday. 

The morning after Christmas, he leisurely woke up and moved downstairs to the smell of breakfast. 

He approached his parents sitting at the dining room table, lounging in their nightwear and sipping their coffee. He came up to give his mother a peck on the cheek but caught the page of the Prophet she was currently on. 

“Is that Krum in the Daily Prophet, mum?!” Scorpius’ eyes lit up as they typically did when the topic of Viktor Krum was on the table. 

His father rolled his eyes and pretended to busy himself by reaching for a piece of toast. 

“It sure is, dear. Says here he broke  _ another _ record and is set to be inducted into the Quidditch Hall of Fame next year. Isn’t that something, Draco?” His mother was so mischievous sometimes. They both knew his father’s feelings about the man. 

“Blimey, he’s so fit.” Scorpius shook his head and glanced once more at the moving image in the Prophet. He noted the way Krum’s quidditch robes hugged his broad shoulders and the way his trousers gripped his thighs as he sat on the broom and posed for the picture. 

“This is all your fault, Hermione.” Scorpius’ thoughts were interrupted by his father pointing a piece of toast at his mother. 

“My fault? Are you implying I am to blame for our son’s sexuality, dear?” Scorpius’ face blushed at the comment. 

“No! But you’re to blame for his obsession with Viktor Sodding Krum!” His mother giggled to herself as her husband’s anger grew. This was always the game they played. 

“Dad, you can’t deny it - he’s amazing.” Scorpius liked to play along too. 

“Yeah - well, I’m better.” His father huffed and took a sip of his tea. 

“Dad...he’s a professional. He was playing professionally at my age! He played at the World Cup when he was just 17!” Scorpius was laying it on thick at this point.

His dad rolled his eyes before muttering under his breath, “Yeah, don’t remind me.” 

Scorpius knew all about what happened with his parents that year at Hogwarts and liked to bring it up to annoy his father. He looked over at his mother who gave him a wink before commenting, “What can I say, like mother, like son.” 

More than anything else,  _ this  _ is what Scorpius loved about being home the most. The ability to just...exist. Perfectly as himself. 

At Hogwarts, he was Scorpius Granger-Malfoy: Slytherin prefect, on-track to become Head Boy next year, and Albus Potter’s best friend. He was frequently the cause of gossip because he didn’t date and preferred to stick to his studies instead. 

But at home, he was ‘Scorp’. The kid who took an interest in quidditch at any early age because he wanted to spend more time with his father. The kid who helped his mother in the kitchen because he enjoyed the calmness of baking. Although no one can say Hermione Granger-Malfoy is the best baker to learn from...

The kid, who at the age of 14, was on the verge of a mental breakdown after realizing his sexuality and shut himself in his room for nearly all of winter break. That was until his parents knocked on his door, took one look at him, and he broke down in tears and mumbled the word ‘bisexual’ for the first time aloud. 

He remembers his father staring at him for a moment before gripping him into the tightest hug he’s ever experienced. His mother, with a tear in her eye, whispering to him how much they loved him. 

That was the beauty of being home. He could be himself. He could make comments about Viktor Krum and get a wink from his mum. He could talk about girls at school with his dad, who would inevitably ask if there was a  _ person _ at school he fancied. 

He would always answer with a lie because regardless of where he was, school or home, there was nowhere he could be  _ that  _ person. The person who was hopelessly in love with his best friend. The person who looked at both boys and girls at school and found them attractive, but then looked at his friend and melted. 

No one knew  _ that _ Scorpius Granger-Malfoy.


	3. Peacocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is home for the holidays, enjoying his family, but missing Albus...

“How’s your patronus coming along?” Scorpius stood in the backyard with his father after touching down on the ground with their brooms.

Scorpius hesitated before responding. “Still not corporeal...but I’m working on it.”

“I know you are, Scorp. Go ahead and show me how it looks so far.” His father motioned for Scorpius to move in front of him. 

“I-I don’t know dad...” Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’ll be okay.” His father gave him a reassuring smile and Scorpius set forth to cast.

The light slithered out of his wand and fell upon Scorpius’ feet before disappearing. 

“See.” Scorpius exhaled and threw his hands by his side.

His father gave him a pat on the back and moved for them to go inside. “It’s looking really good, Scorp. I bet it forms in the next few months.”

Scorpius moved around the house slowly during the holiday. He would drift aimlessly between the study and his bedroom, often stopping in the kitchens for a treat in the late afternoon. He kept expecting an owl from Albus, but also wasn’t sure if he wanted one. If he got one, he knew it would be Al upset about something else that happened at his house over the break and more of him going on and on about James. 

That’s what made him even more depressed - the idea that he didn’t even want to hear from his best friend, but he also really _really_ did… 

“Everything okay, Scorp?” His mum looked across the table at him and broke him out of his dinner dreaming. A habit that was quickly forming where he would drift off at meals and think about Albus. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine mum.” Scorpius offered up his best smile but knew, from his father’s face if nothing else, he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“Because you know, if you’re not….okay, that is. That’s okay…” His dad often got cryptic like this when he wanted to say something to Scorpius without saying too much. 

Scorpius went back and forth in his head for a while. On one hand, it’s almost ridiculous to not tell his parents about his feelings for Albus. It’s his parents. They love him - that was abundantly clear. 

But also, it was his parents...they were best friends with Al’s parents. What if they told them? What if Mr. and Mrs. Potter told Albus? What if it ended his friendship? 

Scorpius’ eyes went wide and his breathing went ragged the more his brain continued to spiral. 

He felt a hand on his back that soon started to move in circles. “Scorpius…” His father’s voice was low and dripping with concern. 

“It’s...Albus…” Scorpius still hadn’t quite come to a decision yet. “He hasn’t written over the holiday and I’m -” Better play it safe, Scorpius Granger-Malfoy. “I’m just worried about him.”

A look passed between his parents before they looked back on him. 

“You know Scorpius...it’s okay.” His father was sitting beside him now and gave his mother a quick glance. She looked to be communicating with him non-verbally in a way that always made Scorpius wonder if his parents could read each other’s minds. 

His father let out a breath and looked down, seeming to change direction. “What I mean is...it’s okay to be worried about...friends. It’s obvious you care for Albus a great deal, son.” 

His mother offered up a small smile that washed over Scorpius. “I’m sure Albus knows and appreciates how much you worry about him, but you can’t worry yourself sick over it. If you’re that concerned, you could always write him first, love.” 

Scorpius looked up at his parents. The thought had crossed his mind several times since after Christmas, but he always thought it would be silly. Maybe his mother was right though. Him and Albus are friends. Best friends. He should and could write to him. 

Scorpius jumped out of his chair and ran to his room. He quickly drafted a letter that covered all his bases - a quick summary of his time at home (with an update, or not so update, on his patronus), an expression of _slight concern_ for his friend, and a loving (yet friendly) closing. 

Without even looking it over for fear of second-guessing, Scorpius sent it off with his owl, Marius. Watching him fly off, Scorpius felt a smile creep upon his face. 

Two days went by. Two days and nothing from Albus. 

Scorpius’ smile left quickly. Even the arrival of his grandparents, whom he loved, couldn’t brighten his spirits. 

“Where is the most handsome Malfoy man?” His grandmother came through the floo and immediately called for him, as she is known to do. 

Scorpius put on a fake smile and greeted his grandparents at the floo. Since his mother was insistent upon having Christmas Eve be just the three of them, and Christmas Day was always spent at the Burrow, his grandparents always came to celebrate the New Year. 

He exchanged hugs and kisses with his grandmother and a stern handshake with his grandfather. His father took them off towards the backyard to show them the updates to the gardens. 

“Yes son, they’re very nice. But I still think it would be nice to have a peacock of two around. You know, for austerity?” 

“Dad...we’ve been through this.” 

Scorpius half-laughed at the conversation he had heard too many times between his father and grandfather before taking their exit as his opportunity to get back to his room and sulk. 

He stayed in the room the rest of the day. He started by digging out his homework from his trunk and setting it out neatly on his desk. He took out his quills and laid them out on his desk before rolling out his parchments. He chose to begin on his work for divination, seeing as how it was the easiest of all his assignments before moving towards the more challenging ones - like defense. 

But thinking about defense made him think about Albus. About how it was the only O.W.L. Albus scored higher than him on. How he had stayed up with him the whole night before the exam helping Scorpius cram. How his face looked in the firelight as they sat alone in the common room, hunched over parchment and books. 

_Pop!_

“Master Scorpius, it is time for dinner.” Their house elf, Mipsy, arrived to say. 

Scorpius looked around his room in confusion. The light outside was gone and the moon hung on his left. His grandparents had arrived shortly after breakfast...how did he lose so much of his time? 

Shuffling his feet down the stairs and towards the dining area, he heard distorted whispers coming from an obvious muffliato. 

“Scorpius! My love! Come sit by your grandmother.” His grandmother patted the place next to her before smoothening out the napkin in her lap. 

Scorpius situated himself at the table, pulling the napkin into his own lap, and quickly glancing over the table. They only ate like this when his grandparents were here. 

“Tell us, son! How’s school going? Egington still scoring you too low in defense? Because like I told you, I will go straight up to that school and have a word with the man. I never understood why they hired a-”

“Dad.” His father stopped his grandfather’s rant before it ventured towards impolite dinner conversation. 

“No, grandfather. School is fine. I’m doing quite well in defense, actually. Albus helps me.” Scorpius’ hated himself. Couldn’t even bring up school without bringing up Albus. Pathetic… 

“Well, glad that Potter boy is good for something. With a ridiculous name like _Albus_ …” Scorpius watched his father run a hand over his face. 

“Don’t touch your face, Draco.” Scorpius wasn’t the only one to notice his father’s actions. 

“Tell us more about school, love. How are your friends? How’s that lovely Rose girl? You two seemed awfully close at the Zabini’s gala in August. And as... _unique_ as her mother is, Luna is quite beautiful. I see where Rose gets her looks. Certainly isn’t from that _Weasley_ blood.” His grandmother was giving him a knowing look.

If only she truly _knew_. He did actually love a Weasley...just not that one.

“Um, like I said grandmother, school is fine. Rose is fine. We aren’t…” Scorpius passed a look over at his parents. “We aren’t together or anything…just friends.” 

The food arrived with a quick _pop_ and conversation was soon lost to appetites. It wasn’t until dessert arrived the Scorpius felt his spirits lift. 

An apple crumb...his absolute favorite. 

He tuned out the conversation around him as his parents and grandparents talked about the Malfoy Estate and other boring things. It wasn’t until he helped himself to his third slice of pie that he heard his name be mentioned. 

“Scorpius.” He looked up with his hand still on the knife. He made eye contact with his grandmother and slowly placed the pie on his plate. “Yes grandmother?” 

Her eyes went from the pie to his plate before settling on him. She pushed a smile on her face. “We were just discussing how the youngest Nott daughter is getting married. Just out of Hogwarts. Isn’t that something?” 

Scorpius offered a half-smile. “Yes, that is something.” 

“Is there a girl at school you have your eye on?” His grandfather was much less subtle than his grandmother, and that was saying something. 

His parents hadn’t told his grandparents about his sexuality. They hadn’t told anyone, actually. Scorpius loved them for that. He didn’t even have to ask them to do that - they just knew. They knew it was his to tell and he didn’t have to tell anyone if he didn’t want to. And, if he did want to, he could decide when to do it. 

Granted, the only people who actually knew were his parents…

Oh, and Rose, but that was the cause of firewhisky and a late night in the Gryffindor common room… 

“No grandfather, there is no girl.” Scorpius finished his piece before looking back at the pie and debating on another one. 

Scorpius raised from the table. “I think I’m going to lay down. I’m quite tired. Goodnight grandmother. Grandfather.” He moved to kiss his grandmother before turning to his parents. 

“Scorpius, it’s New Years Eve, you’re sure you don’t want to stay up with us?” His mother was offering him a sympathetic smile. He nodded and moved to leave the dining area. 

“Draco Malfoy. What is going on with your son? I demand to know this instant.” Scorpius overheard his grandmother let out as soon as his body was out of the room. 

“Mother. Let him be.” 

“Son, he ate three slices of pie. And I know he was eyeing a fourth. He only does this when he is vehemently upset. I may not be around often, but I know my grandson. He is a lot like you in that way, Draco. Soothing his troubles with sweets.” 

“Mum!” 

“No son. You need to fix this.” Scorpius left before he could hear anymore.

He didn’t want to hear anymore. 

He moved to his room and thought about continuing his homework, but looking at his defense parchment spread out on his desk made him quickly abandon the idea. He decided on a book instead and picked one up from the small bookshelf in his room. The study had a much larger collection, one in which both of his parents had spent years cultivating, but Scorpius liked his own collection more. 

He reached for his favorite - an adventure/romance story about a sorcerer in the time of Merlin who falls for his traveling companion. It’s never clear the gender of the companion and Scorpius always wondered if the author intended this or if it was just an oversight. He also always wondered how it ended up in his room because he had no clear memory of buying it or being gifted it, yet he had been reading it for as long as he could remember. 

He settled into bed and started in on the book, but eventually drifted off. He awoke some time later to the sound of fireworks outside and an owl at his window. He blinked several times before seeing the owl. 

His heart leapt. It was the Potters’ owl. 

The owl flew in as he opened the window quickly and took the parchment. It was from Albus. Scorpius read it over quickly. 

_Scorp -_

_I’m so sorry I haven’t been writing. James and Teddy want to extend their trip and decided to spring that on mum and dad last week. It’s been crazy here. Gods, I can’t wait till I’m out of here. I’m so tired of the fighting._

_Now James is talking about not becoming an auror at all and dad almost flipped shit. When is someone going to finally tell him that other professions exist?_

_Anyway, it’s been non-stop quidditch, auror, Hogwarts talk since Christmas. I wanted to write to you, I really did, but I didn’t want to be an annoying git about it all. Like I’m probably being right now….gods, I’m sorry._

_I can’t wait for us to be back at school._

_Al_

_P.S. I had a dream about a peacock yesterday. Maybe that’ll be my patronus and your grandfather will finally like me._

The last line made Scorpius laugh aloud before taking the letter and crawling back into bed to read it over again before drifting back to sleep. 

He dreamt of Albus and him holding hands in a field of peacocks.


	4. You’re...You

Scorpius boarded the train with Albus in tow. The two latched on immediately at the station and after saying quick goodbyes to their families, made a quick move towards the train. 

As he made his way through the aisle, he felt a hand grip his bicep and pull him. 

“What the - ”. Scorpius looked around the near-empty carriage he had been forced into and immediately spotted his captor - Rose Weasley. 

“Scorpius?!” Albus moved the door quickly with a tone of confusion. His eyes quickly settled on Scorpius and Rose, the latter who had her hand wrapped around Scorpius. He shot the two a confused look before focusing on Scorpius. “Are we - are we sitting in here?” 

“Scorpius and I need to talk, Al.” Scorpius’ eyes flew towards Rose who steadily was glaring at Albus. “Alone.” 

Albus looked hurt for a moment before backing out of the doorway, Scorpius throwing him an inaudible ‘I’m sorry’. 

“What the hell, Rose?” He pulled himself from Rose’s surprisingly firm grip. 

“We need to talk about the situation at hand, Scorpius.” Rose stared at him as if he should already have been expecting this assault. When he made no facial expression that showed he did, she continued. “You and Albus. How you’re madly in love with him.” 

“Oh I get it!” Rose’s face lit up. “You’ve gone mad!” Scorpius nearly laughed at how quickly her face fell. “Look - it was bound to happen eventually. Let me just write a quick letter to Mr. Weasley and I’m sure McGonagall will let you out of your O.W.L.s.” 

“I’m not mad! I know what I know!” Rose crossed her arm in a huff. “And I know that you, Scorpius Granger-Malfoy, are madly, deeply, and utterly in love with your best friend - Albus Severus Potter.” 

Scorpius paused at the accuracy of that statement. 

Rose gave a wide smile. “I’ll take that pause as an agreement. Now, we need to talk about what we’re going to do about it.” 

“Do about it? Rose - you’ve truly lost it. I’m not...madly in love with him. And and besides, even if I was there’s nothing that can be done about it.” 

“Oh, my little Scorp Scorp.” Scorpius cringed at the nickname she had given him when they were little. “There’s plenty that can be done about it. Telling him for one.” 

“I can’t do that! And besides, why are you bringing this up now anyways? I mentioned this to you a year ago… why the sudden interest?” Another late night, firewhisky-induced reveal.

“Because a year ago I just thought you fancied him. Like, maybe thought he was cute...or something. Finally realizing your sexuality and all of that.” She gave a hand motion as if to signal this was all a completely normal conversation. “But then! But then I saw you at Christmas and I realized...you’re gone. There’s no bringing you back from this.”

“Christmas?!” Oh, no. If Rose noticed his feelings...maybe that meant Albus did too. This can’t be good. 

“Relax, golden boy. Albus doesn’t know. But I do. I watched you very closely and I noticed your eyes never left him.” Scorpius ran his hands through his hair. “Which is why, my love, we must do something about it.”

Scorpius gave in. He sat down in defeat, face in his hands. 

“I think you should ask him to Hogsmeade. The first weekend we can go.” Rose sat across from him, but it was pointless - Scorpius was up immediately after that comment. 

“Rose! We go to Hogsmeade together all the time. What is that going to do?” 

“Exactly. But this will be a proper date. Just the two of you. Take him somewhere...special.” Rose gave a mischievous grin. It was at this point that he felt he really should be leaving. 

Scorpius reached for the handle, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. “Scorpius. Ask him.” He gave a quick eye roll and left the carriage to go and find Albus. 

The two reached Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall without a single mention of the ‘Rose’ situation. For this, Scorpius was grateful. 

The two arrived at the Slytherin table and quickly took their seats in preparation for the welcome back feast. McGonagall gave a short (thankfully), but sweet message about the second term and the food appeared in no time. 

Scorpius had reached over to pour some soup into his bowl when he quickly noticed Albus hadn’t moved towards the food. An odd occurrence. Scorpius placed the ladle back, neglecting the soup in favor of looking at Albus with concern. 

“So - what did you and Rose need to talk about?” Albus’ eyes moved behind Scorpius’ head and when he turned around he saw Rose staring at him, giving a ‘nudging’ look.

“Oh! It’s - it’s nothing. Just stuff about…O.W.L.s.” Scorpius decided to reach for that soup after all - if for nothing else than just to give him something to do. 

“She had to speak with you alone...about school?” Albus stared at Scorpius incredulously. 

Scorpius let out a high-pitched hum in confirmation. 

“Oh. I thought - I thought she was asking you out...or something.” Albus laughed to himself, but Scorpius’ eyes went wide. “But then I remember you’re...you.” 

“Hey! What does that mean?!” Scorpius pretended to be offended. He knew exactly what Albus was saying. 

“You know - you don’t date. Everyone knows that.” Albus’ worry drifted off his face quickly and his appetite seemed to bounce back with a vengeance as he placed several random pieces of meat onto his plate at the same time. 

“I - I date! I dated Eileen Midgen in fourth year!”

Albus chuckled again. “You kissed her once during a game of spin the bottle. That doesn’t count as dating, Scorpius.” 

Scorpius remembered that night well. It was a night that had left him utterly confused. The kiss was great...truly. There was even a bit of tongue that made his stomach flip just remembering it. 

But he also remembers looking over at Albus after and...well, let’s just say sexuality moved to the forefront of his mind. 

“Well...still. And it’s not like you date either.” Scorpius said it with disdain, but it was honestly the only thing keeping him from completely losing his mind. He never had to compete for Albus’ attention. 

“Yeah, well, maybe that needs to change.” Albus got quiet and a mood seemed to wash over him. 

Scorpius paused for a moment and let the comment sink in before turning his face into a scowl. “What did he say, Albus?” Albus’ eyes shot up to Scorpius as if he was caught doing something wrong, but then he quickly gave-in. 

“He just made some comments over break. Mostly about how he and mum got together in sixth year and how it’s a crucial year. Then he talked about James and all the girls he dated while he was at Hogwarts. As if anyone needed a reminder about that.” Albus rolled his eyes. “I think he wants me to find a witch…” 

Scorpius’ heart sank. Of course Mr. Potter would want his son to find a witch to marry. Of course - that was...fine. That’s what was expected and all. That’s probably what his parents wanted for him as well…

No. He stopped his thoughts before they derailed. His parents already told him they didn’t care who he ended up with. That he didn't need to worry about that stuff. Just find someone whom he loved and who loved him. Gender didn’t matter. 

Scorpius realized he had gone quiet when Albus started waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to Scorpius? I’m having a moment here…” 

Scorpius gave a faint smile. “Sorry.” 

“It’s just as well. He’s probably right. It’s not normal that we don’t date...we need to get out there! We’re two fit, brilliant 16-year-olds! We should be pulling in all the witches.”

_ Albus thought he was fit… _

As if on cue, Marjorie Thimbelle walked past, winking at Albus. Scorpius watched Albus blush and smile back at her, staring as she walked past. 

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?” The words were out of Scorpius’ mouth before he could even think about what he was doing. 

Albus snapped out of his Marjorie gaze and looked at Scorpius with shock, obviously taken off guard.

“I mean, you know, not like right now. But whenever we can. The first weekend or...whatever.” Scorpius was regretting this with every passing moment. He would kill Rose Weasley. 

“Scorpius...of course I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you…” 

Scorpius’ eyes lit up and latched onto the man in front of him. 

“We always go together…. why wouldn’t I go with you?” Albus laughed and reached for more bread. 

Scorpius exhaled. 

“Right...of course.” He gave a small smile and continued with his soup. 

The first Hogsmeade weekend came two weeks into term and couldn’t have come at a better time. Albus was a ball of stress all the time. Second term of their sixth year, from day one, was setting up to be the worst yet. 

The two began their walk towards the village and were quickly met by a flash of red hair and a smiling Rose Weasley. 

“Hello boys.” She gave a grin and a wink towards Scorpius. “Fancy seeing you two walking to Hogsmeade together.” 

“What is it with everyone? We literally go together every single time.” Albus passed a confused look between Scorpius and Rose. “But that reminds me!” He turned his attention towards Scorpius. “Do not look too closely at anything and do that subtle hint thing that means you want it. I already figured out AND wrapped your Christmas gift, and I can’t take it back.” 

Albus smiled at Scorpius whose face flushed. 

“Um...do you two have a time turner I’m not aware of? Christmas was weeks ago.” Rose looked at both of them as if they had become centaurs. 

They both scoffed before Scorpius explained. “No, Albus and I swap gifts on January 25th. It’s our way of extending the Christmas season - and it gives us time to really focus on the gift when we aren’t stressed about the other presents we need to purchase for everyone else. We started it in second year and it’s just kind of...stuck.” 

Rose blinked several times and looked as if she was trying to suppress a smile. “Uh - huh. I see. That’s a totally normal friend thing to do. Definitely want to make sure you take  _ special _ time on your friend’s Christmas present.” 

Scorpius didn't like the tone her voice took on and quickly grabbed Albus’ arm to pull him away from the witch. 

“What was all that about?” Al looked at him before turning his head to look at Rose. 

“No idea.” 

The two continued on their path before finally arriving at Hogsmeade. Scorpius had gone over this several times in his head. He knew Rose’s plan was ridiculous, but part of him thought that maybe if he just got Albus to himself for an entire day and...he didn’t actually know what. They spent whole days together all the time. 

This was stupid.

Their first stop was Honeydukes. Scorpius’ favorite store. This was his chance. He was going to buy Albus anything he wanted. And then, maybe, if he could, he would purchase a candy heart and give it to Albus. 

Even as he thought it he realized how ridiculously cheesy it sounded.

Albus quickly took off throughout the store, moving through aisles, and picking up various items along the way. Scorpius decided to do the same and venture off towards the Valentine’s Day section that Honeydukes had naturally already set up. 

“Honeydukes, Scorpius! Really?!” Rose grabbed his arm as he reached for one of the treats. 

“What? And you have to stop grabbing me like this, Rose!” He pried her fingers from his wrist. 

“Scorpius. I realize you’ve never actually been on a date before, but the goal is to spend actual time together.” She looked around. “And preferably in a more...romantic place.” She began picking up various items in the Valentines display. “And you can’t seriously be thinking of giving him one of these gaudy things.”

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth several times before actual words came out. “I’m not! And we aren’t on a…” he dropped his voice, “date.” 

“That part is obvious.” She rolled her eyes. “Look. Take him somewhere more...special.” 

“Okay, at this point, I’m stress-buying. You gotta get me out here.” Albus came around the corner and stopped to look at Rose and Scorpius. 

“Oh! How perfect. Scorpius was just saying he wanted to go somewhere else. Weren’t you, Scorp?” Rose gave his shoulder a hard nudge. 

“Uh - yes. Yes I was.” Scorpius panicked. He looked between Rose and Albus. “Let’s go to Quality Quidditch Supplies!” 

Rose let out an audible groan and placed her face in her hand, rubbing at her temples. 

“Perfect!” Albus snatched the candy heart from Scropius’ hands. “I’ll just go take our stuff to the register then we can get out of here.” Albus looked down at what exactly he had pulled from Scorpius. 

Scorpius’ eyes widened and he could feel his pulse pick up. 

“Bit too early for Valentine's Day candy if you ask me, but whatever you want I guess.” Albus gave a shrug and turned away towards the register. 

“The quidditch supply store…” Rose stared at him. 

“I panicked!” Scorpius ran off after Albus. 


	5. Second Christmas

Scorpius and Albus spent the following week staying up late in the common room to study. The night of the 25th came and Albus made no mention of the gifts. Instead, he was hunched over his potions essay, scribbling furiously. 

Scorpius kept looking up with anticipation. He had purchased Albus’ gift in November and he stored it under privacy charms in the dorm for safekeeping. Now that the time was here, he could feel his nerves moving throughout his body. 

“If you keep shaking like that I won’t be able to finish this essay.” Albus looked up at Scorpius who had gone still. “Which means I won’t be able to give you your Christmas gift.” 

Scorpius gave a wide smile and calmed his nerves. Did he actually think Albus had forgotten?

A few minutes passed before Albus threw his quill down with a “done!”. He then took off towards the dorms before racing back, out of breath, with a green and silver box in his hands. 

Scorpius had maneuvered his own gift from under the sofa cushion he had stored it under in preparation for this evening. 

The two extended the gifts out towards one another and smiled sheepishly as they moved to open. 

Scorpius got his open first. Albus had paused his unwrapping to watch Scorpius. “I made it myself...well, mum helped. We had to make two, technically.” 

“You-you made this?” Scorpius felt a tear forming on the edge of his eye but blinked it away quickly. 

“Um, yeah.” Albus’ face reddened. “I know how much you love it and I wanted to make something special for you.” 

Scorpius removed the treacle tart out of the box and took off the clear wrapping on top. 

“There’s a stasis charm on it, so it wouldn’t...you know...go bad or anything.” 

Scorpius took in a whiff and felt his mouth begin to water. He quickly snapped back and refocused on Albus as he had gone back to opening his own gift. 

Once it was open, similar to Scorpius, he froze. 

“Scorp…” Albus let out softly, taking the items out to examine them closer. 

“I wanted you to remember that you have options. You can do whatever you want to do with your life.” Scorpius watched as the other boy carefully moved the gifts through his hands. 

It was a rare book on magical creatures, a guide to magizoology, and a leather travel journal. He had gone to a specialty bookshop with his mum to pick them out. 

“Scorpius I don’t even...how did you even…” Albus dropped his words. 

“It’s your favorite class, Al. You’ve loved magical creatures for as long as I can remember. You cried when Hagrid told you they had to take away that Streeler third year.” 

Albus gasped at the mention of the creature. “Stringy! I loved that thing.” 

“Albus...it was poisonous. Hagrid was literally going to die keeping it.” 

Albus’ face fell. “But that didn’t mean they had to take it away. We could have cared for it...somehow.” 

Scorpius let out a small laugh. “See what I mean.” He moved closer towards Albus. “I’m not saying you have to become the next Newt Scamander. And I’m definitely not saying I want you to run off and study dragons in Romania with your uncle Charlie.” Albus smiled and continued listening. 

“All I’m saying is you have big dreams Albus. You want to experience things and meet people and see new creatures. And you deserve to do that. Because it’s what will make you happy.” 

“But James...and my dad.” Scorpius couldn’t handle the look on Albus’ face in this moment. 

“Fuck James and fuck your dad, Albus. You can be whatever the hell you want to be. You’re brilliant and kind and…” The word ‘beautiful’ hung on the tip of his tongue. “The hardest working person I know. And if your dad doesn’t see that, then screw him.” 

Albus cleared his throat, blinked several times, before finally looking away. “Thank you, Scorp. I don’t...I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Scorpius offered up a shy smile while his insides burned. The way Albus looked right now; fire light glowing off his skin, lightly holding Scorpius’ gift in his hands, giving Scorpius that look. The look that always screamed ‘you’re my best friend’. The look that made Scorpius want to hug him and cry at the same time. 

But the joy of Second Christmas didn’t last long. Sixth year truly was getting the best of both of them. Albus was irritated more often than not which turned Scorpius into a mess of consoling and trying to hide his own frustration. 

He was stressed too! He had the same classes (nearly) and the same workload and the same projects! He too was frustrated with Slughorn’s stupid potions essay that called for them to explain how _not_ to brew dreamless sleep. Like, what even did that mean? How do you write about how not to brew something?

Scorpius wholeheartedly believed his professors were just finding new ways to torment their sixth year students. 

But Albus wasn’t taking it in stride the way Scorpius was. Albus was...angry. Often. 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Albus threw his quill down before completely knocking over everything on the table - including Scorpius’ own defense essay. That he had been working on for two hours now. 

Scorpius took in a deep breath. He wanted to calm himself and brace his nerves for Albus’ impending explosion. But he couldn’t. His own anger bubbled at the surface. 

“These professors have lost their bloody minds! I’m not doing this shit! I’m just going to fucking fail and watch how the world treats the precious son of Harry Potter once they find out he couldn’t even make it out of Hogwarts.” Albus was stomping around the room at this point, which managed to clear out all of the Slytherins in the common room. 

Except Scorpius of course. 

“Al - it’s fine. I know it’s a lot, but we just have a few more months to go. We can do this.” Scorpius hoped his optimism was coming out sincere and not tainted with his frustration. 

Albus laughed. A laugh that shook Scorpius to his bones and caused him to clutch his quill firmly in his hand. 

“Easy for you to say golden boy! Your life is bloody perfect. Your parents don’t give a shit what you do. You could fuck off to Italy and raise goats and no one would bat an eye! They’d say how brilliant you were for it and how everyone should be raising fucking goats!” Albus’ eyes looked wild as he yelled at Scorpius. His voice rising with every word. 

Scorpius couldn’t do it anymore. He had had enough.

He snapped. 

“Fuck you Albus! I’m sorry your father has high expectations for you, but don’t you dare act like my life is perfect! You’re being a real asshole lately and it’s time someone told you. So allow me to be that person. You’re an asshole Albus Potter. And you need to get your shit together.” Scorpius’ breathing was ragged and he could feel his hand shaking. When had he got up from the table? When did he get so close to Albus?

Albus and Scorpius stood face-to-face, mere inches away from one another. Both breathing heavy and neither backing down from the current staring contest. 

Scorpius expected Albus to yell again. Expected him to throw more things around the common room.

He didn’t expect him to leave. 

Scorpius watched Albus’ back as he exited the common room, not even blinking an eye at how much after curfew it was. 

Scorpius decided he didn’t care. Let him get caught, let him end up in detention. Serves him right for acting that way. 

He exhaled and went back over to their table and began packing up his belongings. He threw everything into his bag with aggression - crushing quills at the bottom of his bag along the way. 

He finished and looked at the remaining items on the table - Albus’ things. 

Shaking his head and hating himself, he began picking up Albus’ work and packing up his bag. As he stood there packing up his friend’s belongings, he couldn’t help thinking that Albus would walk back in any minute. They’d make up. They’d go to bed and tomorrow would be a better day. 

Scorpius stayed in the common room long after he’d finished cleaning up Albus’ mess, but Al never showed. He made his way towards the dorms and readied himself for bed, but when he came out the bathroom - Al still wasn’t there. 

He moved into his bed but didn’t close his curtains in case Al came back...but as minutes passed Scorpius grew anxious. He had never slept in the dorm without Albus… 

Moving himself out of his bed, he quickly re-dressed himself. He threw on some shoes and went down into the dark common room. He debated with himself for about one whole minute before deciding he was going to go and look for him. 

It wasn’t until he exited the common room and looked around the dungeons did he realize, he probably should have thought through where Albus would be _before_ leaving the dorms… 

Having to make a quick decision, the first spot that came to his head was the Black Lake. It was dark which meant Albus would be scared, but if he’s angry (and upset) enough, then the Lake would be the place for him to go. 

Scorpius made his way through the quiet castle, making sure to peak around corners as he moved. If he got caught, he would just flash his prefect badge and say he thought he heard another student. 

In the end, he made it out with no problems. 

The grounds were dark and truly terrifying this time of night, but Scorpius made his way towards the Lake where he saw a lone figure sitting. 

“Hey…” Scorpius approached cautiously, nervous of Albus’ current mood. He moved closer and sat beside the other boy. 

He watched Albus move a hand to his face and wipe away a tear, all without looking at Scorpius. 

Several moments passed in silence. Both boys seemingly unsure of what to say. 

Albus sniffled. “I’m sorry, Scorpius.” 

Afraid to make too much noise in the quiet space, Scorpius let out a faint, “I know.” 

Albus rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder as the two looked out onto the lake in silence. Several more moments passed before Albus spoke again. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Scorpius.”

Scorpius let out a small sniff. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that.” 

Albus quickly moved to face him head-on. “I’m serious, Scorpius. I’m so sorry that I get like that I just -”

Scorpius really wanted to hold his hand...so he did. Albus didn’t even flinch or back away from it. “I know Albus.”

“No. No - I mean, yes. I know you do. I just shouldn’t have said those things. It wasn’t okay. I didn’t mean any of them. I know you and your family have your own shit. I know I shouldn’t take all this out on you. I just get so worked up over...everything! It’s like the only good thing in my life is you...and I yelled at you for it.” 

Albus ran his fingers over the back of Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius didn’t move or speak - afraid of what he would do or what would be said. 

“I’ll be better, alright? I’m going to work on not letting so much of this stuff get to me...okay?” Scorpius gave him a smile and a small nod. Albus removed his hand and Scorpius immediately missed the warmth.

Albus stood up abruptly and extended his hand to Scorpius, offering him help up. The two dusted off their pants and began to move inside. 

Tension was broken the minute they stepped in the castle and had to figure out a way to stealthily get to the dungeons without being caught. They peered around corners before giggling and running down corridors. Twice nearly being caught by Filch. 

Stepping back in the common room, dressing for bed, and falling asleep came much more naturally now.


	6. Be Brave

“Hey, Scorp, I want to show you something.” Albus cast his wand in the common room and muttered an ‘expecto patronum’. 

Scorpius watched as light came out of the boy’s wand and a snake landed at his feet. Albus looked up at him with a grin, eyebrows raised. “Huh? What do you think?”

“You cheat! You’ve been practicing without me!” Scorpius stood up from the table in the common room to get a closer look. “A snake, huh?” 

“Well technically, my dad says it’s an asp. But yeah...a snake more or less.” Albus beamed at Scorpius before breaking contact and letting the snake disappear. 

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief. 

“Don’t be sad, Scorp. My dad practically drilled me on it the whole time I was home for break. I couldn’t quite get it until the end though. Wanted to wait to show you until I practiced a bit more.” 

“It’s great, Al. Really. But I guess your chances of getting on well with my grandfather are out the window.” Scorpius and Albus both burst into a fit of laughter. 

Weeks passed by without event. Except for the times when Albus let out a loud yell in the common room that put Scorpius on the edge of his seat, only to look up and find the common room cleared and a smirk on Albus’ face. 

But for the most part, Albus was better. Anytime he started getting to that ‘place’ again, he went to Scorpius. They talked it out, sometimes there was yelling on Albus’ part, but never directed at Scorpius. 

Scorpius couldn’t help but think Albus’ anger would probably leave when he was out from under his parents… 

But thinking that way also made him think about Albus leaving _him_ and feelings he wasn’t ready to acknowledge would creep in. 

Scorpius’ thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from the man across from him at breakfast. 

“What? What is it?” Scorpius took a sip of his tea and peered at the man. 

“Just wait. Yours is coming.” Albus nodded in the direction of the ceiling and Scorpius looked around in confusion before finding his dad’s owl flying towards him. 

Scorpius opened the letter from the owl and began to read. 

Oh. 

“You know what’s worse than just being the son of Harry Potter?” Albus didn’t wait for Scorpius’ reply. “Being the son of Harry Potter _and_ being best friend’s with the son of the head of the DMLE. It’s pretty much a lose-lose because either way I’m getting invited to attend this shit.” Albus threw his letter on the table. 

“Maybe it’ll be fun. Remember last time when we crashed the ghost party next door and got thrown out by that ghost with a wooden ghost leg?” Scorpius smiled up hopefully at his friend. 

Albus hates ministry events. And like he mentioned, being Harry Potter’s son and his best friend meant they were invited to these events quite often. Most of the time they could get out of them with the excuse of school, but it looked like their respective families had already thought that far ahead and contacted McGonagall to let her know they would be gone this weekend. 

Albus put his head in his hands and let out another groan before gathering his things to head to their first class. Scorpius began to do the same and the two exited the Great Hall to head to transfigurations. 

Just outside the door to class, Scorpius was once again pulled aside. 

“Rose. I’m starting to think this is a problem of yours. You do know you can just _ask_ to speak to me? You don't have to pull me off to -” Scorpius looked around for a moment, “a secluded classroom apparently.”

“Um, yes I do. We both know if I asked to speak with you, you’d know what it was about, and you would ignore me.” Rose crossed her arms as she was known to do. 

Scorpius faked a look of shock. “I would never! You’re my best female friend and the cousin of my very dear _friend_ Albus.” 

Rose scowled in his direction. “Look. I know you got the same invitation this morning so I’m just going to cut to the chase.”

“Please do. I’d rather not earn a detention because you’ve lost your marbles again.” 

“The gala. This is it. This is your chance, Scorpius!” Rose grabbed a very concerned Scorpius by the shoulders. “You put on your very best dress robes, you ask him to dance, and boom! Instant snogging!” 

Scorpius pushed out of her grasp. “Rose. No. I’m not just going to ask him to dance then snog him. He’s my best friend. He’ll push me away. He’ll -” Scorpius looked off, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth, “He’ll call me a freak or worse...he’ll leave me.”

Rose came up and wrapped her arms around him. But the moment was soon over when she smacked him upside the back of his head. “You are so thick sometimes! He wouldn’t do that to you!” 

Scorpius rubbed the back of his head and began to make his way towards the door. “Goodbye, Rose.” Without turning to see her, he left. 

Friday approached fast and before he knew it he was packing a bag for home. They were to leave tonight and have some time at home before the event tomorrow evening. 

They were given permission to use Headmistress McGonagall’s floo and go directly into their respective homes. With quick ‘see you tomorrows’ and shy smiles, the two left. 

Scorpius arrived in his floo and was immediately greeted by his mother who wrapped him up in a tight hug. Mere seconds passed before his father came into the study and did the same. 

It was good to be home. Even if it was just for the weekend and just for some ministry event. 

“Another werewolf relief gala, mum? Really? You’re the head of the DMLE, not the Minister of Magic.” Scorpius gave his mum a knowing smirk. 

“Yet, my dear.” His mom wiggled her eyebrows in return, making both Scorpius and his father laugh. “And yes another gala! You can never raise enough money for werewolf care and legislation. I’ve told you this a million times, Scorpius.” 

“I know I know.” He smiled again and moved to make his way towards his bedroom to drop off his things. 

“Scorp!” His dad called out from behind him. “Once you get settled in, come back down and let’s go outside. I want to check out your progress on your patronus.” 

“Oh, honestly Draco. The boy just got home. Give him a moment before you go whisking him off to do advanced magic.” His mum left the study with his father following close behind. 

Scorpius could hear them as they exited. “Hermione, there’s no such thing as ‘advanced’ magic for a Malfoy!”

Scorpius shook his head and went up the staircase. Once he arrived in his room, he quickly threw his bag onto the beg, unshrunk it, and began to unpack. He hoped to take as long as possible in hopes dinner would be served and his father might forget about the patronus. 

But he knew that wasn’t likely. 

He finished unpacking his very few items within minutes. He gave his room a quick look around and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t even attempted his patronus since the last time he was home. He was having a hard time mustering up the motivation to fail again. 

But he couldn’t let his father know that. 

He moved down the stairs and looked around the house before finding his father already in the backyard. His own patronus moving around him. 

He stepped outside and his father quickly spun around, the otter still sitting at his feet. “Alright son, let’s see it shall we?” 

Scorpius moved further out into the yard and steadied himself and his mind. He tried to focus-in on a happy memory but found his thoughts were scattered with anxiety about the next night. 

Without meaning to, his mind landed on a memory. He saw Albus during Second Christmas, holding Scorpius’ gift in his hands. He heard the whisper of ‘I don’t know what I would do without you, Scorpius.’ He thought he felt the pressure of Albus’ head resting on his shoulder from the Black Lake and without thinking, he spoke. “Expecto patronum.”

Slivers of light came from his wand and for a moment he felt despair. He still couldn’t do it. 

But then the light took form and landed at his feet. The animal began slithering between his legs and Scorpius’ broke out into an immediate smile, before once again feeling dread wash through him. 

With eyes wide, he heard his father’s voice from beside him. “Is - is that a snake?” 

Scorpius broke eye contact with the snake at his feet and it disappeared. He looked at his father and mirrored his expression. He had written to his father about Albus’ patronus weeks ago...

Taking several steps back, he nearly lost his balance and fell on the grass before his father gripped his arm and sat him down on the outdoor bench. 

“Scorpius...it’s okay, son.” Scorpius could feel tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to blink them away and he did, over and over again. But there was only so much blinking he could do before the tears began to spill out. 

“Were you thinking of Albus when you cast?” His father’s voice was calm and soothing, but Scorpius still couldn’t quiet speak. He merely nodded in return. 

“I know you’ve heard the story of your mother and I enough times to know what this means, love.” His father ran his fingers through Scorpius’ hair. 

Scorpius turned to look at him. “But mine didn’t even change...it just...is.” 

“Yes, well, it happens like that sometimes. Remember, I told you, I couldn’t even produce a patronus at all before your mother and I worked on it our year back at Hogwarts. I thought for sure it would never happen...but then…” His father broke out in a small smile. “A bloody otter came out of my wand and I knew. Right then and there. I was done for.” 

Scorpius bent over and placed his head in his hands. He already knew he was done for. He’s known for a long time that he was done for. That there was no coming back from Albus. But now...now it was real. And his father had seen. 

“What - what am I going to do, dad?” Without even looking up, for fear of crying harder, he whispered to the yard. 

“What do you want to do, son? Your mother and I have already told you how we feel.” Scorpius sat up at that and looked at his father with confusion. “Scorpius, surely this is not news to you. Does Albus feel the same…?” 

On that, Scorpius was sure. “No. He doesn’t.” 

His father merely nodded and silence fell on them. Scorpius sat for a few more minutes before excusing himself to bed, dinner a thought he couldn’t even entertain right now.

He spent the better part of the following day in his room, alone, and sulking. He tried to cast his patronus a couple of more times, but each time he saw the formation of the snake begin, he stopped. 

It was an hour before they were set to leave and he figured he should probably get up and get ready. He pulled his dress robes from the closet and laid them out on his bed. 

He dressed slowly and had just finished putting his black coat on when there was a soft knock at the door. One that could have only come from his mother. 

“Come in.” Scorpius turned around and sat back on his bed. 

His mother entered with a smile on her face and a small box in her hand. She looked over his dress robes. “You’re going to look so handsome tonight, young man.” She ran her hand over his face and sat next to him. 

“Thanks mum.” Scorpius gave a small smile in return. 

“I wanted to give you something. I thought you could wear them tonight.” She extended the black box towards him. He opened it carefully and found a pair of silver and black cufflinks sitting neatly inside. 

He looked up at his mother with confusion. “They were your grandfather’s.”

Scorpius looked at them closer and more confusion set in. There’s no way grandfather Malfoy would wear these. They looked very old and very...worn. The polish was nearly completely off the one on the left. 

Seeming to read his mind, which he swears she can do, his mother spoke. “Not Lucius.” Her voice was soft. “My father...it’s one of the few things I still have from my him.” 

Scorpius thought his mum might be holding back a tear, but couldn't be sure. He knew all about what his mother had to do during the war with Mr. Potter and what that meant she had to do to her parents. He also knew about the months after their time at Hogwarts that his father had spent with her in Australia trying to fix it. 

Only to ultimately be unsuccessful. 

Scorpius hadn’t even noticed the dress robes his mother had picked out of for him were the new muggle-inspired robes with tighter arms that pulled at the wrist. His mother must have been planning to give these to him. 

She motioned for his arm and he extended it towards her and watched in silence as she placed both cufflinks on their respective cuffs. 

When she finished, she ran her fingers over his hands. “You know we just want you to be happy, Scorpius. You’re a truly wonderful young man. You have the best of both your father and I without all of our terrible parts.” The both let out a small laugh before she continued. “But if there’s one part of you that I wish was different, it would be your father’s patience.” 

Scorpius looked at his mum with furrowed brows. 

“Don’t get me wrong. He has been wonderful to raise a child with. He never raised his voice at you, he never scolded you for doing something wrong, and he never gave up in your teachings. He’s the most patient man I know. But that also means, he waits for things to happen to him, rather than making them happen himself.” She moved herself so that she was facing her son directly. “If I hadn’t see his patronus during our eighth year at Hogwarts, I don’t think he would have ever told me how he felt about me.” 

Scorpius took in a deep breath, now too aware of where the conversation was going. 

“You can’t be like that Scorpius. You have to be brave. You have to go for what you want in life and not spend your time waiting for those things to come to you.” She ran her hand through his hair again before rising. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before exiting the room.

Scorpius stared off at the wall in front of him. The wall that held all of the photographs of Albus and him from over the years. Looking over them all he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of hope flare up inside him. 

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe it was a possibility. Maybe he just needed to go for it… 

He finished dressing and went to the gala determined. 

He arrived at the gala with his parents, both of which gave him a quick hug before disappearing to socialize. He scanned the room for Albus. 

His eyes settled upon him in a corner talking with Rose. 

The closer he got to him, the more he could see just how good he looked tonight. His robes were more traditional than his and fanned out at the arms. They, like his, were black with a white, crisp button-up shirt under. He felt his heart race as he approached. 

“There you are!” Rose gripped him in a hug and whispered in his ear. “Tonight, Scorpius.” He nodded in affirmation. 

The three stood there, talking about the event and people-watching in the corner. Scorpius offered to go get them drinks, but when he returned, drinks in hand, Albus was wrapped in conversation with a beautiful blonde witch. 

“Oh, Scorpius, this is Aimee. She’s in her last year at Beauxbatons. Her father is the Ministry Liaison to France.” The witch looked at Scorpius cautiously. Up close he could see just how fair her skin was, smooth and almost translucent. 

When she spoke, her accent was thick. “Hello, Scorpius. I was just telling Albus here how he should transfer to Beauxbatons for his final year. We have a wonderful magical creatures program.”

Scorpius threw a look at Albus who returned it with a blush and a rub to the back of his neck. 

Aimee was being called away by an older gentleman who Scorpius assumed to be her father. “I will find you later Albus. We can talk more.” She gave a smile and a wink before nodding at Scorpius and leaving. 

“Beauxbatons, huh?” Scorpius thought his throat was closing and he had no idea how he was managing to speak at this point. 

“I was just being polite.” Albus gave an awkward smile and nudged Scorpius with his shoulder. “You know I’d never go to Beauxbatons.” The last word said as if it was a ridiculous idea. 

Still feeling uncomfortable by the interaction, Scorpius was for once in his life thankful to see Rose approaching them again. 

“Guess who I just saw, Scorp.” Rose smirked and continued without waiting for a reply. “Viktor Krum.” 

Scorpius felt an immediate flush rise up his neck and his pulse quicken. “Viktor Krum? Is here?” He began to scan the room, looking for the man. 

He caught Albus in an eye roll. “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with him Scorpius.” Scorpius thought the tone was meant to sound annoyed, but lacked bite. “He’s not even that good. Oliver Wood is better.” 

Rose shot him a wink. “I think I know why.” Scorpius narrowed his eyes in her direction, but that didn’t seem to stop her from continuing. “You see, Albus, we know that Scorpius likes Viktor Krum.” Scorpius’ eyes went wide. “As a quidditch player, of course.” 

Albus seemed confused by the looks Scorpius and Rose were exchanging as Rose continued. “But, what we don't know is, do you like Oliver Wood or say...Katie Bell from the Harpies more, Al?” 

Albus looked deep in thought for a moment, seeming to weigh his options and unaware of Rose’s implication. Scorpius continued to scowl at Rose, but the witch was fixed on her cousin’s response. 

“I guess both? Both are brilliant.” Rose broke out into a huge grin. 

“You see Scorpius. You like Viktor Krum and Albus likes _both_ Katie Bell AND Oliver Wood. Now isn’t that something.” Scorpius could kill her in this moment. 

Scorpius moved to say how he too liked Katie Bell, but his chance was delayed by Aimee making a re-appearance.

“Albus, would you like to dance with me?” Scorpius shifted his eyes between Aimee and Albus. 

“Er - sure!” Albus took Aimee’s hand and led her to the dance floor, leaving Scorpius in his wake. 

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but didn’t have a chance before Scorpius immediately turned around and left. 

He didn’t know where he was going exactly, he just knew he needed to be as far away from Albus dancing with ‘Little Miss Beauxbatons’ as possible. So when he found an emergency exit that led to an outdoor balcony, he took it. 

He leaned himself on the balcony, clasped his hands together, and bowed his head. 

He was so incredibly stupid. Why did he allow people to make him think there was a chance? Rose, his father, his mother, they were all pushing for this and Scorpius knew! He knew it would never happen and yet he allowed their words to seep into his brain and plant a hopeful thought. 

Now he was stuck with a bloody snake as a patronus and an unrequited love. 

He heard the door behind him open and looked around to find his father approaching. Scorpius shook his head and scoffed. “Rose told you, didn’t she?”

“Scorpius.” His father whispered softly as he stood next to him and ran a hand over his back. 

Scorpius backed out of the hand and put distance between himself and his father. “Save it, dad. I’m fine.” 

His dad looked down for a moment before looking back at Scorpius. “Scorp. It’s a dance...it doesn’t mean anything. And...even if it does, it will be okay. You’re a Malfoy. You’re a brilliant, handsome kid. Any witch or wizard or whomever would be lucky to be with you.” 

Scorpius blew out air from his nose and shook his head, refusing to allow his father’s words to sink in fully. The door opened behind them and they both turned around to see Albus standing in the shadows. 

“I - I can just…” Albus turned to leave the balcony, but Scorpius’ father stopped him. 

“No, no I was just going. Need to go and make sure your mother hasn’t given away all our money.” Albus smiled as Draco turned back towards his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder and in a low voice, and out of ear shot of Albus said, “Don’t be like me. Be brave, son.”

Scorpius could barely speak and just let out a small, “mum…?” His father nodded, patted his shoulder and left for inside. 

Unable to look at Albus directly as he began to approach, Scorpius looked out onto the city from the balcony. 

“What happened? Where did you go?” Albus nudged his shoulder as he stood beside him. 

“Thought I would give you and your date some space.” Scorpius couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice. 

“My date? Aimee? She isn’t my...date? What are you talking about?” 

“What? Not making plans to transfer to Beauxbatons?” Scorpius made the mistake of turning and looking at Albus. He was too beautiful in this moment. The moonlight landed on his skin and made his green eyes shine too bright. 

“I told you I wasn’t doing that. I was just being polite. I would never leave you.” Scorpius could hear the sincerity in his voice and without thinking moved closer. 

He placed a hand on Albus’ face and when Albus didn’t back away, Scorpius made a quick decision. 

_Be brave_. 

He wrapped his hand around Albus’ head and pulled him in, latching his lips onto the other man’s. 

A second passed, enough time for Scorpius to realize what he had done and notice Albus wasn’t kissing him back. Scorpius pulled back in terror. 

The two looked at each other, both with looks of shock on their face. Scorpius came back first and immediately moved to leave. He felt a hand grip his forearm and he was soon being pulled back towards Albus who spun him around, back to the balcony, and kissed him. 

Scorpius responded immediately and without thinking, moved his hand back to Albus’ head, pulling him closer. Scorpius felt a tongue enter his mouth and took in a sharp breath. 

Gods this felt amazing. His brain couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, but his body definitely could.

The two stayed like this for what felt like both hours and seconds. Eventually, Albus pulled back. His eyes scanned Scorpius face, for what Scorpius didn’t know. 

Albus broke out in a wide grin. “Was that...was that alright?” 

“Alright?!” Scorpius’ voice was way too high, making Albus laugh. “It was more than alright, but...why did you?” 

Albus looked at Scorpius in disbelief and shook his head. “I love you, Scorpius. I thought I was obvious about that, but apparently if you think I’m running off to marry Aimee in France, I wasn’t that obvious about it.” 

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to speak. 

“Come on. Let’s go back in.” Albus extended his hand to Scorpius who took it without pause. 

The two neared the door, but Scorpius paused. “But Al...what about...what about your dad?” 

Albus hesitated before speaking, still not letting go of Scorpius. “Come on.” Albus gave him a smile and led them back into the gala, hand-in-hand. 

When they entered, he could see his parents eyeing him from afar. 

Albus kept his hand in his and moved them towards the dance floor. Seeing where they were going and what Albus was planning, Scorpius froze. Albus looked back at him with a grin and nodded toward the floor. 

Unable to resist, Scorpius followed. 

Albus pulled him in and placed his other hand on Scorpius’ lower back. Scorpius looked at Albus and blocked out the rest of the room. 

Scorpius leaned in and whispered into Albus’ ear, “Al, I think your Gryffindor side is showing.” 

Albus looked at him for several seconds before bringing him in for another kiss. He backed away, leaving Scorpius in a daze. “Yours too.” 

Scorpius felt pixies in his stomach as he danced in the center of the dance floor with Albus. If people were watching, he had no idea.


	7. Sharing Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short. It’s fluffy. It’s done. Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with our boys! Comments/kudos always welcome :)

Scorpius threw Albus into a carriage and slammed the door. Beating him to it, Albus pushed Scorpius against the wall and gave him a deep kiss. Scorpius grinded his hips against the other man, bringing out a moan from each of them. 

“Oh gods! Not again you two!” Rose stood in the doorway of the carriage, a hand brought up to shield her eyes. “We’ve been through this! No groping in public places and especially not if I can accidentally walk-in on you. We don’t need a poor first-year seeing what I saw in the bathroom at Uncle Harry’s birthday party two months ago.” 

Both boys blushed at the memory and moved to sit down, side-by-side. 

Rose came in fully and sat opposite them. 

Albus pulled a smaller bag out of his trunk and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out several licorice wands and a few chocolate frogs. He offered them over to Scorpius who,naturally, took them. 

Scorpius looked over at Albus as he fiddled with a chocolate frog wrapper and sat in disbelief at how much their relationship had changed and yet, stayed very much the same. 

They were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, sharing candy. An occurrence that happened this time every year for the past 7 years. 

What was different was the way Albus’ ankle hooked around Scorpius’. The way their thighs sat flush, heat radiating from both of them, and Scorpius knowing he could lean over and kiss the man if he so wanted. And if he knew Rose wouldn’t yell about it. 

After the gala in March, things happened pretty rapidly. Their dance and kiss pretty much broke the news of their relationship to their parents fairly quickly. His parents, of course, were thrilled. Albus was invited to stay over at his home during the summer for a few weeks in June and the two spent every second together. 

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were more difficult to persuade. Mrs. Potter didn’t actually seem too surprised when they walked over to them after their dance, hand-in-hand. She even gave Scorpius a hug, which definitely hadn’t happened since he had been at least 12. 

Mr. Potter took a bit longer to come around. But when he did, Scorpius was pleasantly surprised. He had written to Scorpius and asked for him to meet him at the Three Broomsticks, two months after the gala. 

When Scorpius arrived, sans Albus as requested, he found a nervous Mr. Potter waiting for him. The man seemed to be fidgeting and unsure of what to do with his hands at times. The lunch began very awkwardly with Mr. Potter unsure of where to begin in his talk with Scorpius. 

But eventually he got there. Scorpius had never had a full conversation with the man, but in this moment he could tell how much alike Albus and his father were. Mr. Potter spoke about his son with a lot of passion, beaming with pride. He spoke about how different Albus was from James and how he had always wanted different for Albus, a desire that may have led to too strict of parenting. 

Scorpius didn’t dare say anything the entire speech. He wanted to wait and hear everything the man had to say. 

Mr. Potter continued on about how he had no idea that Albus was interested in men, much less Scorpius. He admitted to being pretty daft at those sorts of things. He seemed to go on and on about Albus and it was evident that Mr. Potter loved his son very much. 

But half-way through, Scorpius couldn't help but speak. “Mr. Potter, not that I don’t love talking about your son, but why did you ask me here today?” 

The man seemed confused by the question before pushing his hair out of his eyes. Scorpius’ eyes fell on the famous scar, but rather than focus on the lightning bolt, he instead noticed the man’s eyes. A shade of green Scorpius had only ever seen in Albus’. 

“I wanted to apologize to you Scorpius.” That was not what Scorpius was expecting. “I’m going to speak with Albus and apologize to him as well, but I wanted to come to you first. I should have been better with Albus. I shouldn’t have pushed so hard, then maybe he would have come to me about this sooner…” 

Mr. Potter looked off in the distance for a moment before coming back to the table. “I want to know you, Scorpius. Properly. I have a feeling you’re going to be in our lives for a very long time. Looking back on it, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. My son cares for you a great deal, that’s obvious to me now. I want you to know, you two have my full support. Not that you need it - but...you have it.” 

Scorpius didn’t know quite how to respond in this situation, so decided to keep it simple. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. I love your son very much. I hope to get to know you better as well.” 

And that had been that. Things adjusted rapidly. The rest of the Weasleys took the news well - some even exchanged galleons at Harry’s birthday, which led Scorpius to believe some sort of bet had been made. He didn’t dare ask Rose about it. 

The train pulled up to Hogwarts and Albus and Scorpius exited, once again, hand-in-hand. The two walked up the steps of the Great Hall and braced themselves for their final year, before planning for their future.


End file.
